Last Song
by kittycatgoesmeow
Summary: Genesis and Sephiroth loved their life. They had parents, an education, and everything they could wish for. Their uncle is famous! They were part of a gang, known as the Turks. But when they refuse to take part in some activities and leave the gang, there are concequences. How will the brothers get through the tough times ahead?
1. Introduction (Explanation)

This will be a new fanfiction I am writing. I am doing it for Nanowrimo, an organization that encourages people, young and old alike, to write an entire novel in one month. The story is called Last Song, and will be placed in my Roma/Genesis type of stories. However, this is before Roma and Jet's time. Instead, this is in the brothers' teens, when their parents were killed. I titled it Last Song because that is the song by Gackt that gave me the idea to do this particular story with these characters. I have also decided to use this title because I will be putting the English translation of the lyrics at the beginning of some of the chapters, along with other songs that may fit. At the very end of the story, I will put the original lyrics and their song titles for you, in case you want to see. As such, I will now say what is really needed.

_**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII, OR GACKT, OR GACKT'S SONGS.**_

So, when I begin writing the actual story in November, I hope that you will enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

_The joy from my heart at our sudden meeting says_

_"Maybe it'll be over before I know it…"_

_These forebodings scare me_

_And then I was gazing into your eyes_

_Without understanding anything_

Genesis sat at the table of the restaurant with his younger brother, Sephiroth. With his bright red hair, and pale blue eyes, he stood out quite a bit in Japan. But even he did not stand out as much as Sephiroth did. The younger of the two had waist-length silver hair, and exotic green eyes. Genesis loved his brother's eyes. The shade of green was lovely, and he had odd, cat-slit pupils.

Genesis quietly considered his younger brother, taking in his stance. Sephiroth appeared to be relaxed and happy, which reassured Genesis. He would do anything to keep his little brother happy. They looked up as a bubble waitress approached with their food. She placed a plate of sushi in front of Genesis, while Sephiroth received a plate with rice, squid, and shrimp. The brothers smiled, laughed, and talked while they ate. They did not notice the red-headed man in a suit that was quietly watching them.

* * *

Reno watched the brothers from his table. From what he could see so far, they were not made of the right stuff to be a Turk. But, he could be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time.

Reno sighed in boredom. He hated it when Boss Man put him on scouting duty! Scouting duty was given when the boss sees or hears of someone who might be Turk worthy. What Reno saw it as, however, was babysitting. All that Reno saw in these two was a strong brotherly bond. This meant that they were not Turk material. When you joined the Turks, you had no other family or friends.

Tilting his head, Reno spotted them getting up to leave. As quickly as he could, Reno followed. He stalked them to a large open area in the nearby forest. His eyes widened as they began to spar, hand-to-hand combat. These boys were good. Sighing, Reno realized that the boss was right… As usual. Stepping out of earshot, Reno called his boss.

"Tseng, they're good yo. Turk material." He spoke, then listened to the answer. "Sure thing, boss." He finally said before hanging up. These boys were in for a surprise tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

_They're not forever changing, so how many phantoms_

_Like memories and dreams, could you file away_

_And now I gazed into your eyes_

_Without changing anything_

The next morning, Genesis took his younger brother out again. The moment they stepped from the apartment building, Reno began to trail them. The brothers had stopped at a coffee shop, emerging with their chosen drinks. Genesis was nursing a cup of tea, while his younger brother drank a coffee. Together, the brothers headed to the local library, where Genesis turned in a few books. After that, they walked to a nearby park. Reno watched them as they talked while they walked, quietly drinking their drinks.

When the two brothers sat on a bench, Reno approached them. This caught Genesis' attention, causing the conversation between the brothers to halt.

"Yo." Reno greeted, to which Genesis nodded in response. "My name is Reno." Reno told them. He watched as Genesis and Sephiroth traded glances. "I am Genesis, my brother here is Sephiroth." Reno grinned. So far, so good, in his mind anyways.

"I've got a proposition for you, yo." Reno stated, causing Genesis to tilt his head curiously. Reno's grin grew. "I'm with the Turks, you might have heard of us." Reno told him. Genesis quickly scowled. "We want nothing to do with you." Genesis growled, causing Reno to frown. "You didn't even hear what it is that we have to offer!" Reno protested. The two brothers stood.

"We don't care. We will not take part in any sort of activities that you monsters have!" Sephiroth snarled. With that, the two brothers turned and walked away, back to their home. Reno frowned. The boss would not be happy about this. He pulled out his phone and called the boss.

"Tseng, yo. I talked to them, boss. They said no. Want nothin' to do with us." He told his boss. He sighed at the answer. "Got it, yo. I'll give 'em a week."


	4. Chapter 3

_If I stretch out my hand, the smile I reach is fleeting_

_If I close my eyes, I want to hold_

_Your vanishing body once more in my arms_

_Because I can't forget that time, that place where we met…_

Genesis sat on his bed, cross-legged. His brother was across the bed from him, watching him.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to turn him down?" Sephiroth finally asked, voicing what they both had been thinking. "You and I have both heard the rumors, and know what they do to those who turn them down."

Genesis frowned. "I know, Seph. But I don't want you to be exposed to things like what they do." The elder brother slowly answered, causing Sephiroth to frown in a mirror of his older brother.

"But what if they kill mother and father? What will we do then?" Sephiroth questioned. Genesis sighed. "We will mourn, but we will need to move on. If they kill our parents, they will likely try to kill us as well. We will need to find a way to get away, to be safe." Genesis answered, which comforted Sephiroth a little bit. They both looked to the door, where their mother was poking her head in.

"Come along you two, we are going out to eat tonight. Your father says to dress nicely." She told them, pointedly looking at their clothing. Genesis sent her a sheepish grin, while Sephiroth merely nodded to show his understanding. Their mother left, likely to the living room. Sephiroth stood and went to his own room, in order to change into something more appropriate for where they would be going.

Genesis sighed, getting up and closing his bedroom door. He then walked to his closet, looking at his collection of clothing. He mused over different articles of clothing, looking for the perfect outfit. He knew his brother would roll his eyes if he saw Genesis. Sephiroth did not care much for appearance, dressing nicely only when told to. Genesis, on the other hand, lived for his appearance. He always did his best to look wonderful, and pushed himself further when told to dress nice.

Genesis had been in his room for nearly an hour, pondering what to wear when Sephiroth came in. Sephiroth rolled his eyes, just as Genesis had predicted, then proceeded to dig around in Genesis' closet. After a moment, he turned and shoved some clothes into his brother's arms.

"Hurry up and get dressed! We need to get going!" Sephiroth commanded, exasperated. Genesis grinned, chuckling in response as he changed. Despite not caring for his appearance, Sephiroth had wonderful fashion sense. Genesis loved that.

With the two brothers being ready, they went outside and joined their parents in the car.


End file.
